1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display devices and, in particular, to liquid crystal cells which illustrate variable as well as fixed information characters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many variations described in the past for providing a display of this general type. See, for example, "Electronics" of Aug. 18, 1977, pages 74 and 75, which deals with liquid crystal displays in wrist watches. See also German OS No. 24 35 088.
In addition to continuously changing information, one also wishes to illustrate non-variable symbols in many cases. These fixed characters could be, for example, scale divisions or dimension details in a measuring apparatus or the fixed character could be inserted between the hour numeral and the minute numeral as a read-out aid in watches. In the past, these fixed characters were produced by print or by an engraving in the frontal plate.